Gas detector tubes, which are filled with a reactant, which reacts with a certain chemical compound in an optically detectable reaction, are known from the state of the art. For example, a defined quantity of a gas mixture is pumped through the gas detector tube, for example, with a hand pump. A concentration of the chemical compound to be measured is subsequently determined by means of a discoloration of the gas detector tube.
In addition, so-called chip-based measuring systems are known, in which the reactant is provided in a plurality of reaction chambers, which are arranged on a reaction carrier and which can be used for a measurement. The reaction carrier can be inserted into a measuring device, which detects the reaction carrier and carries out a corresponding measuring method for measuring a concentration of the corresponding component of the gas mixture. In case of measurements in which no concentration is measured, because the component to be measured is not present in the gas mixture or is present below a detection limit, a function test of the measuring system is necessary to rule out a malfunction.